


Well..?

by iloveleorio



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveleorio/pseuds/iloveleorio
Summary: Since joining Tamakoma-2, Hyuse and Chika have been spending much more time with each other. Hyuse has never held humans to much regard, but somehow, this feels different.
Relationships: chika amatori/hyuse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Well..?

“It’ll be your fault if Osamu or Yuuma die in battle…”

Hyuse’s words to Chika were like an alarm inside her head, a persistent echo travelling around every corner of her head. She let out a short, shaky sigh, dropping to her knees and hugging herself tight. He was right, of course. She knew he was, and that’s why it hurt so much. 

“If Osamu…if Yuuma…” she whispered under her breath, her voice cracking on the last syllable. God, she could barely imagine it. After everything they’d done for her, she couldn’t even bring herself to pull the trigger. Not even once. Chika furrowed her brow, resting her chin on her knees. There were only a few matches left, before all of their effort was rewarded, and Tamakoma-2 were chosen to go on the away mission. To return Hyuse home.

If she could just pull the trigger.

Chika came out on the roof a lot. She knew it was dangerous, being out here by herself. She’d learned that the hard way, time and time again. With a trion level as high as hers, it was almost as if she was laying on a plate with an apple in her mouth, yelling ‘Come and get it, Neighbours!” Yet, out here, high above the rank wars, and the skyscrapers of Mikado City, with the gentle breeze brushing across her face as if to wipe away her tears, nothing made her feel more at ease. It was the only place she could think of going, particularly in this situation. How could she show her face to the rest of the squad after that confrontation? She gazed up at the stars above her, and her lips curved into a small smile, mirroring the shape of the moon, poking out from a thin cloud above her. Stars don’t judge, and nature doesn’t think you’re weak, no matter how strong it is.

“I find myself looking up there a lot, too”, came a wistful voice from behind her, the sound of two gentle footsteps stopping next to her. It was him. Hyuse. Chika glanced out of the corner of her eye, and saw the slender male beside her, glancing up at the same stars that she had. For as harsh as he can be with his words, Chika thought, there’s something rather…delicate about him. Chika tilted her head slightly, her eyes following his outline. The dull light from the stars had caught onto his horns – the only reminder that he was a neighbour, the curve shimmering in the night sky, as if it too was carrying a star. I wonder if all Neighbours appear so ethreal, thought Chika. Hyuse’s eyes fell at that moment, catching Chika’s gaze and interrupting the distracting train of thought.

“Hi”. 

“H-hey again, Hyuse”, stuttered Chika, dropping her eyes back to the floor. He had been so…tactless with her earlier. He was the whole reason she was hidden away, for goodness sake. And yet…

“I wanted to apologise”, said Hyuse, crouching down to sit down next to her, his slim frame sliding down the wall behind them. He tilted his head up slightly – it was always a struggle for him in this position, due to the way his horns sat on his head. His normally stoic expression seemed almost troubled. It was rare. Neighbour’s rarely express any emotion other than aggression. Though, Chika considered, Hyuse continued to prove that he wasn’t just any Aftokraton. “I think I came across in a rather undesirable way, and for that, I apologise. I just…” Hyuse’s eyes shut slowly, his brow furrowed into a frown. Something was really bothering him. Do Neighbours react to comfort in the same way humans do? Chika unfolded her arms, and gently nudged Hyuse with her pinky finger, his skin cold to the touch. He always seemed to be wrapped up in that black hoodie of his, and yet he was freezing.

“I just…” Hyuse started again, exhaling slowly. “I know you don’t like to shoot. But we need this Chika. I need this, Chika”. His eyes opened again slowly, his expression remaining troubled and miserable. “God forbid, what about if you got hurt?!”

The raise in his voice shocked Chika, and appeared to equally surprise Hyuse. He cleared his throat, placing his hands on the floor in order to raise himself up once more. 

No.

“Wait”, Chika said so softly, she was surprised he paused. Both of them stood in silence for a moment; Hyuse’s normally cool demeanour appearing to be temporarily shaken.

What had caused him to react like that?

“I-“

**Author's Note:**

> I only took a...oh, wow. 2 year break! Being broke, and studying for your Masters does that to you.
> 
> Been catching up with the World Trigger manga recently, and I've got a soft spot for these two and their interactions. I have a soft spot for Hyuse...what do you mean you can tell?
> 
> Just a short taster, not sure about this yet.
> 
> ^.^


End file.
